warbladefandomcom-20200213-history
Secrets
To understand some of the secrets you need to know Roman numbers. II = 2 X = 10 XII = 12 C = 100 D = 500 These are the numbers that are not in Roman numbers! K = 1000 (in fact it means Kilo means thousand) CCM = 200,000,000 (in Roman numerals is really just 200,000!) 1. A rainbow rank will give you super automatic fire! Explanation Collecting rank markers in order without collecting more than one of each gives you "Super Autofire". You will keep it until you die. This secret is highly recommended. How? "Hurry Up Ship" can help you out, because they are looting Rank Markers that you don't have. Be sure not to collect ranks from question marks, memory station or shop. 2. Collect the skull of death to increase the chance of added weapons, lives, cash and glory Explanation Collecting skulls will increase the chance of GOOD bonuses being dropped by aliens. (Things like QUAD SHOT, EXTRA BULLET, MONEY and X2 CREDITS etc.) How? Just collect a skull to complete this secret. The more skulls you collect the hihger the chance. 3. Collect the three coloured skulls to gain triple power of super kind and the best of speed! Explanation Collect 1 skull of each color ( , , ) in any order and you will get SUPER TRIPLE SHOT as well as extra speed, bullets and time! How? Just collect 1 skull icon of each colour to complete this secret. The secret even counts if you own a better or the same weapon. 4. To see the color of the missing skull go to the Meteorstorm! Explanation When collecting one skull of each colour, the shading of the meteors in the Meteorstorm bonus level will let you know which colour you haven't already collected. How? Just collect a skull icon and go into a Meteorstorm to complete this secret. 5. Three skulls of red will make the counting of the gems visible to see! Explanation Known as *** GEM COUNTER ACTIVATED ***. Collect three Red Skulls and the GEM COUNTER will be activated. This will show you how many gems you have collected in the correct game. Collecting 100 will bring you to the GEM DROP level (see secret 6). How? Just collect three to complete this secret. 6. Collecting many small gems may bring you to the collecting of the big and valuable ones! Explanation Collect 100 gems and you will go to the GEM DROP level where you can collect many large gems for big points! How? Just collecting gems from a several Gem Bombs is usually the best way to complete this secret. You also get gems in METEORSTORM level (5 gems for eaach collected big gem) as well as from MEMORY STATION. 7. When many gems are falling from above pull them to yourself by pressing down! Explanation Pulling down will draw any falling gems towards you. How? Collect a gem bomb and press your "down" button. 8. Three skulls of blue will make the money from the thief look like the skulls! Explanation Known as *** BLUE COIN MODE ACTIVATED *** Collect three BLUE skulls . After you manage to kill the "Big Trouble" bosses or the Money Thief ship they will drop all BLUE coins (which are worth 200 credits each) instead of dropping random coins. This secret does not work for the Moneyship. How? Just collect three to complete this secret. 9. Three skulls of green will make doubler appear at start of falling rocks! Explanation Knows as *** MS MULTIPLIER ENABLED *** Collect three GREEN skulls and a point multiplier (x2 or x5) will appear before each Meteorstorm. How? Just collect three to complete this secret. 10. At the end of meteor trouble having a multiply will bring you great points! Explanation Completing a Meteorstorm with a multiplier (eg. Like the one unlocked by SECRET above) will multiply the extra bonus points you receive at the end! How? Just make sure you have got an x2 or x5 multiplier going when you reach the end of a Meteorstorm to complete this secret. 11. Bring death to the Alien Mothership and a new rank may fall to you! Explanation Killing the HURRY UP ships will always drop a RANK MARKER that you need. How? Shoot a HURRY UP ship to complete this secret. 12. When an Alien Mothership has passed eight times a great fortune may be collected! Explanation When 8 HURRY UP ships have passed in one level a Moneyship will appear. It won't fire at you and when you destroy it it will drop a large amount of money! How? Just survive 8 HURRY UP ships in one level and wait for the Moneyship to appear to complete this secret. It is recommended to have a good weapon (eg. Laserbeam), armour and scooped aliens. 13. While holding two Aliens use the scoop to force the others away for extra points! Explanation When you have already collected two aliens in your Scoop, any addition ones that fall into it will be tossed away for 2,500 points each! How? Just collect a SCOOP and collect 3+ aliens without one of them dying to complete this secret. 14. Buying rank markers when all is collected will bring you extra points! Explanation If you have already got all 6 RANK MARKERS and buy another one in the shop, you'll get 1,000,000 points! How? Just buy a RANK MARKER at the shop when you've already got all 6 to complete this secret. This secret unlocks the secret seventh rank marker. 15. A doubler of money when there is no money will give you 30 seconds of time! Explanation Collecting the XC icon (MONEY DOUBLER) when you have zero credits will add 30 seconds to the green TIME BAR. How? You must collect an XC icon (either in game or in a Memory Station) with $0. Possibly easier earlier on the game before you've collected money! Other than that spend all your money in the shop and try to collect the XC icon! 16. Killing all aliens in one formation before they rest will give you bonus points! Explanation Destroying a wave of aliens before they reach their final position will give you a 10,000 point bonus. How? Just shoot a wave of aliens on a level while they're flying onto the screen to complete this secret. 17. Killing the Top Alien in a group attack can give you a good score! Explanation Sometimes aliens form groups of at least three and cover the top alien. Killing this highest one will give you a 1,000 point bonus. How? Just look for a group of aliens moving from the pack to attack you in tandem. Shoot them all (or just the top one if you're a sharpshooter) to complete this secret. 18. Catching the same weapon will bring you more power. Explanation Collecting the falling Icon for a weapon you're already using will give you an EXTRA BULLET. How? Just collect an icon for a weapon you've already got to complete this secret. 19. A mirror rainbow will add D levels to your savings. Explanation Collecting rank markers in reverse order without collecting more than one of each will add 500 levels to the levels played total in your profile. This only works every 50 levels. How? "Hurry Up Ship" can help you out, because they are looting Rank Markers that you don't have. Be sure not to collect ranks from question marks, memory station or shop. 20. Getting maximum Speed, Bullets, Time or Armour will get you more points. Explanation Getting the maximum amount of Speed, Bullets, Time, Bulletspeed or Armour will mean you get 25,000 points every time you collect more. How? Just collect one of the above icons when you're already maxed out to complete this secret. You can buy missing extras in the shop. 21. Being Drunk when the falling of rocks end will give you a big bonus! Explanation Completing a Meteor Storm in Drunk Mode will give you an additional bonus. How? Successfully completing this secret will give you the secret. (This also unlocks the 1st GOD BADGE but only with 100% Speed). 22. Getting rid of all shooting aliens not using a single bullet will give you extra weapons to use! Explanation Complete an entire level using only a SCOOP. This only works in levels where aliens shoot at you (not in bonus level). If you do so you will be awarded 10 rockets! If you already have the maximum of 50 Rockets, you'll be given 50,000 points instead! How? Just make sure you have a Scoop when a level where the aliens swoop down low in the beginning (like Level 2 or Level 6 for example). 23. Find X birds on grid will give you Xx beans limits! Explanation Finding 10 Birds in the Memory Station will increase the maximum allowed money you can hold to 999,990 credits (10 times more), instead of 99,990. How? This can take awhile. Just keep searching. (Collecting the maximum 999,990 credits and dying with that much in your account will give you the 6th GOD BADGE). 24. Passing the LC with CCM will open up a quiet lock! Explanation If you have at least 200,000,000 (CCM) points when you complete Level 100 (LC) you will be given a SECRET COUNTER (little silver number on your STATUS BAR). This is a little counter that will show how many secrets you've unlocked in your current game and will show up in every game afterwards. How? Get as many x5 Bonuses as possible. In Memory Station it is best to collect the x5-pair at the end. Complete as many Meteorstorm preferably with x5 and Max. Speed (achieve the Mega Meteor Storm Bonus by completing the Meteor Storm with full of speed without slowing down once). Get perfects in all the Bonus Levels preferably with x5. Complete the "Big Trouble" bosses with a multiplier especially the final boss (Level 100) preferably with x5. Skulls CAN help if you are lucky and get 3x GREEN, 3x BLUE (buy time with money to last x5 longer) and 1xGREEN+BLUE+RED for more Time, Speed (good for Meteor Storm to be quick enough) and Bullets. 25. The clearing of the non shooting aliens, will give you larger points the next time you do the same. Explanation Getting PERFECT on Bonus Levels in a row will give you bigger and bigger bonuses (10,000 / 25,000 / 50,000 / 100,000 / 250,000 / 500,000 / 1,000,000 / 2,500,000 / 5,000,000 / 10,000,000 (from this point always 10M)). If you fail to get a PERFECT on a level though, the next one will only give you 10,000 points again. How? Just play through 10 Bonus Levels in a row without missing a single alien! Collecting Meteor Storm, Memory Station, Gem Bomb and Money Bomb ALWAYS gives you PERFECT Bonus (increase your chance for one of this extras by collecting question marks). 26. Collecting K gems will bring you the most valued gem drop! Explanation Collecting 100 gems will give you a GEM DROP level. Doing this 10 times (and thus collecting 1,000 gems) will give you a SUPER GEM DROP level where the diamonds are worth millions of points each (instead of the thousands of points)! RED GEM: 1,000,000 Points! PURPLE GEM: 5,000,000 Points! GREEN GEM: 10,000,000 Points! How? Just play for a VERY long time! Make sure the Gem Counter is on and just keep trying to collect those gems (especially from Gem Bombs) until you reach 1,000 (the counter will reset back to '000') once you do. A VERY difficult secret to complete! 27. A lower rank will be given when fastest marker is taken! Explanation You have to collect the DARK PURPLE RANK which demoted you a rank. To unlock this Secret Rank buy a Rank in the Shop when you already own all 6 (see Secret 14). How? Collect all 6 RANK MARKERS (by any means) and then buy a 7th in the Shop. Your greed will be rewarded by unlocking the Dark Purple Rank Marker! It will fall randomly at any point from now on so just keep collecting every RANK MARKER that drops and eventually it should be a Dark Purple one (they move very fast, so be ready!). 28. The cleaning of XIIxII non shooting alien attackers waves will give you a high promotion. Explanation Completing 24 Bonus Levels (XIIxII = 12 x 2) with PERFECT scores IN A ROW in one game will unlock CHAMPION RANK for every game! How? You need good weapons and preferable Super Auto Fire. Every 100 Levels aliens appear mirrowed on screen. Try to collect Meteor Storm, Memory Station, Gem Bomb and Money Bomb as they give you ALWAYS PERFECT Bonus. Level 49 and 99 are the worst, try to keep Scoop Aliens with you. 29. Ei Xmo Tymo Rollu Alehyo Ad Rew Tera Xolly Eathui! Explanation Collect E-X-T-R-A in order for 5,000,000 points! NOTE: You cannot collect more than one of each letter and any collected in a MEMORY STATION will not count and will thus ruin your attempt at collecting this bonus. How? Just be very careful to collect the letter you want. Avoid '?' Icons as they could be the wrong letter or a duplicate of one you already have. Avoid Memory Stations or be careful not to collect any letters. 30. Ei Xmo Tymo Rollu Alehyo Ad Rew Tera Xolly Eathui! Explanation Collect A-R-T-X-E in order for 5,000,000 points! NOTE: If you already have four lives and both armour in place when you collect this you'll get an additional 'SUPER' bonus of 1,000,000 points! How? The same as Secret 29: Just be very careful to collect the letter you want. Avoid '?' Icons as they could be the wrong letter or a duplicate of one you already have. Avoid Memory Stations or be careful not to collect any letters. Billybumser (talk) 14:02, October 10, 2019 (UTC)Billybumser